King Of Cards
by Lykosdracos
Summary: COMPLETE- For all the Gambit lovers
1. Obligation

KING OF CARDS: MASTER OF HEARTS  
  
(I don't own any of these characters except for Kylina who I made up towards the end. The others all belong to Marvel and I just borrowed them for the time being. You know the rest so enjoy the story and stop thinking about how this could never be true. I made it true, so ha!)  
  
He glared at them defiantly, as bruised and bloody as he was, there was no way he would surrender without a fight. He was Gambit and he'd never backed down from a challenge or resisted a call of danger. He wasn't hurt too badly considering the number of attackers that they faced. A muscle throbbed painfully in his shoulder, a large gash rent through the leg of his pants into his lower leg, and a few bruises were scattered around his ribs and face was all.  
  
He couldn't blame Jean-Luc and Henri for leaving him. That was one of the rules in their guild. Watch out for its members, put your life under the guild masters, reveal nothing on point of death or risk banishment from everyone in the guild. No excuses and no sob story. They had been able to get away, he had not.  
  
Both Gambit and Henri had the obligation of protecting Jean Luc, not that he really needed it, but he was the Guild Master. Now he had to find a way out of this horrendous predicament. The use of his bo-staff, the weapon he was famous for was no longer an option. Jean-Luc had been in danger, so putting himself at risk Gambit threw the staff to Jean and evened out the odds considerably.  
  
He fell into a crouch and examined the last ten men through long dark lashes. His unusually colored eyes, bright red pupils surrounded by black glowed brighter than usual. These men meant business, evident by their electricity-charged weapons. Just one touch would leave him temporarily powerless and vulnerable to their attack. That he could not allow to happen.  
  
Gambit faced the closest of them with calm determination. He left no room in his mind for 'what ifs' or doubt. A sandy-haired man named Nick closed in, followed by the others. Gambit allowed them to get within an inch of him before he leaped into a back flip and landed behind them. Before they fully realized what had happened, he pushed the nearest into another's weapon. The man flinched once from the electric wave that pulsed through him before he went still. The next guard foolishly tried to tackle him.  
  
Gambit moved lithely out of the way, then with a solid punch he sent the man colliding into his partner. Their heads clashed together and both slumped to the ground unconscious. There were only seven left now. He high- kicked and broke one's neck, while stealthily creeping up behind another and dislocated the shoulder. The pain made the man pass out leaving Gambit to worry only about five.  
  
The rest all stood together and he smiled. He couldn't resist the temptation. They'd ambushed him for some unknown reason, now they would pay. Gambit reached into his long brown trench coat to the stack of cards he knew were there. He pulled out the Ace of Spades, this was his card.  
  
The card of great tragedy and death, none had ever seen it and lived to walk away. He had their attention now, as they wondered what he was doing. Gambit allowed his power to light the card, illuminating it in a hellish red flame. Most of them looked downright afraid, only a couple managed to keep a straight face. He tossed the card into the air before he could change his mind, and watched it land face-up next to a bewildered looking man. A full blast later and none were left standing.  
  
He was unable to detect the leader sneak up behind him and place the weapon near his temple. Pain consumed him, and no matter how hard he battled against it, black oblivion consumed him. The last thing he saw was dark clouds moving over the otherwise radiant sun. 


	2. Entrapped

Chapter 2  
  
He awoke in an almost pitch-black cell chained to a wall. He scanned the room carefully, his red eyes eerie in the dark. They allowed him another purpose besides attracting women. They allowed him clear night- vision in the darkest of places, which gave him the edge in this particular situation.  
  
He was padlocked to the wall by a heavy iron chain. It was a collar, something used on household animals and pets. He frowned in distaste; it went against everything in his very nature as a thief to be bound by anything. He would have to bear it for now though, his powers were blocked most likely from the collar.  
  
He couldn't feel anything, usually before an object lit he felt power run through his mind like a surge of heat. Now there was nothing, not even a slight hum of unleashed explosion.  
  
His sight and hearing had been unaffected though, which was something to be thankful for. Too bad he didn't believe in anything, no deity or god, he relied only on himself.  
  
Gambit's real name was Remy and he had been named by Jean-Luc after being saved from a thieves' auction when he was a child. After a few years of making it alone on the street he was a well-accomplished pickpocket. He could steal a wallet in seconds and a cash bond in less.  
  
After trying to steal the wallet of Jean-Luc, he had been welcomed in the first home he had ever known, the very guild Jean-Luc ran and commanded. He was trained to excel in all sorts of thievery and was considered one of the best.  
  
He was the pride of his adopted father and master of hiding his feelings during a mission, which made him a favorite among the others. His built in charm allowed him to fit in almost anywhere and with that sort of power the opportunity for wealth was endless.  
  
The Guild flourished under the prosperity he brought in and as a result no one questioned his long list of women who had fallen in love with him or his innate ability to sense out danger. He could usually tell when something was going to go wrong or when not to take a risk.  
  
As he knew something was about to happen now. The air was charged with open hostility. Most people were unable to sense such things, the charged particles mirroring the others feelings. Someone was going to be barging in soon; he could almost see it waver in the air.  
  
Just as he had known, the door swung open revealing two men. One was taller, burley with dark brown hair and wide-set blue eyes. The other was Nick, the man who had led the ambush. He held something that looked like a remote control, it was all black except for a green, red, and blue button on its flat surface.  
  
"Ah. The infamous Gambit graces our presence." Nick taunted coming closer to the bars.  
  
"I do what I can." Gambit smiled and his eyes darkened visibly with the force of the anger running through his veins. He knew however that he would have to be careful, while enraging the man would be amusing he had more at stake than just his freedom. Nick snapped his fingers and the second man disappeared. A moment later the lights flickered on.  
  
"Do you know why you're here?" he asked now having a good chance to look his prisoner over.  
  
Gambit wore the tan trench coat and a midnight blue shirt under that. His pants were black and the same for his boots. His hair was tied back in a ponytail and his eyes and expression were mocking. On a closer look Nick could see tension and a small trace of nervousness. That was good, very good. He loved to prey on captive's fear, it made the whole experience so much better.  
  
"I hope I've been brought here as a redecorator, mon frere, the dungeon look went outta style years ago." Gambit was completely comfortable goading Nick, he allowed the fear to show in his expression only to give Nick confidence.  
  
In truth he felt no such thing, utter calm and determination maybe but never fear. He was sure they planned on hurting him somehow but he could endure that too until he found his opportune moment. Then the proverbial table would turn and he'd be back on solid ground.  
  
"We know about your powers and find that they could be quite useful in our activities. We know that you are affiliated with Jean-Luc."  
  
"What about him?" Gambits eyes narrowed slightly in warning. They could do or say anything to him, but the Guild rules were a deeply ingrained part of him. The most remembered was: Protect the Guild Master at all cost. Jean-Luc would stay safe, but not if these men tried to manipulate them.  
  
"Hit a nerve?" Nick asked contemptuously.  
  
"You want something from me, neh? What do you want with. what's his name again?"  
  
"Jean-Luc."  
  
"Yes. Why do you think I would have anything to do with him?"  
  
"You tried to protect him!" Nick said in growing hysteria as he imagined they had gotten the wrong person. "We caught it all on tape. You threw the staff towards him when you fought!"  
  
"So we've come to that I see." Gambit said, he saw the doubts cross over Nick's face and decided to be nice and set him back on the right road again. Anything that would draw his attention away was good. "I pick and choose my jobs as I go. Rather like improvisation, if you will. Never would I work for such a man, a common thief. He was in the wrong place in the wrong time. I believe that is the saying, nein?"  
  
"If it is as you say then we should have no problems with your cooperation. If we have any cause to believe you're lying though, we can get the truth." Then Nick pressed a button on the remote control and sent a bolt of agonizing pain through Gambit.  
  
He bit down on his tongue and refused to cry out or fall to his knees. He stayed steady with the resolve that he had never submit to anyone and wasn't about to start now. The only reaction Nick got to see was Remy's eyes turn a brighter shade of red. He was almost tempted to go to the second stage but didn't want to rush things. This was just a sample of the long days that were about to come.  
  
He snapped his fingers again and both he and the other left. Before the lights went out again Gambit heard his last parting words.  
  
"Think on that while you wait for morning, see if you can come up with a better excuse." Then the door shut leaving him in the darkness that surrounded him like a blanket. 


	3. Straight in Spades

Chapter 3  
  
They were finally gone, thank goodness for that. He wasn't surprised to find his hands shaking, nor his strength almost depleted. It had taken a lot of will power for him to stay silent, but he had learned how at a young age. He was a thief and pain was no stranger to him. Letting any noise be heard on a mission could be fatal.  
  
He couldn't stand being in such close quarters though. It was like an itch in his blood, the need to breath fresh air again, not the stifling heat that consumed him now. The aftershocks were just now fading but a strange lethargy threatened to weaken him even more.  
  
He paced along the edge of the cell refusing to give in to it. If he fell asleep there was no way he would wake up again at all that night. He stopped dead center and pulled his right arm from the wall as hard as he could. The padlock stayed firmly closed but he couldn't give up yet.  
  
The silence was ringing, slowly driving him mad. He was almost coming out of his skin with the urge to see the sky again and get out of the claustrophobic cell that had held him captive for almost twelve straight hours.  
  
He sat back against the wall searching for some semblance of control but there was none. He needed out now. He put both his hands on the collar and focused with all his concentration on blowing the lock. A faint glimmer of his former power went through his mind, but it was nowhere near enough.  
  
Sweat ran down his face and stung as it mixed in the open cuts on his cheek, however he took the pain and added it to the almost desperate struggle for freedom. He sensed a woman's presence before he actually saw her. He quietly let the chain drop and fell into a fighter's stance.  
  
She had been hiding off to the side for some time now. After sneaking through the window following them there had been nothing else to do but wait until all was quiet. She had taken care of the guards that would have raised an alarm and bought them a few precious minutes to attempt an escape.  
  
There was something about this man that had drawn her to him. The sense of power and ruthlessness under a mocking and aloof façade was enough to spark her interest. She had seen the way he handled Nick and his lackey, not able to help the feeling of admiration that coursed through her. He hid his true self well waiting until he thought everyone was gone before nearly trying to claw his way free.  
  
The man Nick had been cruel to test him that way though, only the thought escape restrained her from attacking him for that. He had been in such pain, it screamed at her conscious to stand by and do nothing.  
  
"You need help." She said softly knowing that he would be able to hear her.  
  
"Depends." Gambit replied looking relentlessly around the room for any trace of movement.  
  
"There's no fine print if that's what your wondering. I won't ask you for anything in return."  
  
"Show yourself." He demanded. But he detected the honesty underneath all she had said. He head a sigh then she stepped out from behind the L- shaped wall.  
  
"Why would you want to help me?" he asked suspiciously waiting for her answer.  
  
"Cause I want too. Unless you like your, erm, glamorous surroundings?" he could imagine her eyebrow rising and couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Just be careful, cher. I wouldn't want you to be caught too."  
  
"I know. They're already taken are of. Don't move." Then he felt the locks shake slightly before they fell to the floor. The door to the cell opened and he was free!  
  
"C'mon." she urged, "I don't know how much longer their doors will hold."  
  
"So you locked them in their rooms?" Gambit asked surprised as he kept pace with his rescuer. Even he had to be impressed with her skill. Creeping into and out of a guarded building was difficult, doing so in a military base? While trapping it's occupants in their rooms? Nearly impossible.  
  
"Freeze!!" a voice screamed behind them.  
  
Gambit had been ready for this though and out his King of Spades. He lit it and without a backwards glance threw it over his shoulder. They both raced down the corridor and through double-doors. As the doors closed and they located an entrance Gambit threw the Jack under the door and the Ten on their side.  
  
They escaped as Gambit looked at his queen and then threw it through a window. The building exploded in flashes of light and collapsed in a heap of stone, rubble, and dust.  
  
"Straight. In Spades." He muttered before turning to look at the woman who had risked her life to save him.  
  
She wasn't short, but wasn't too tall either. Long black hair curled slightly down to the middle of her back, and story gray eyes looked at him in equal curiosity.  
  
"How did you find me?" he asked at last. She was pretty but looks could be deceiving.  
  
"I already told you I didn't want anything in return." He had realized that for every question he asked, she found a way to evade it. Now she looked a little disappointed that he didn't believe her.  
  
"I know, cher. I'm just curious is all. What's your name?"  
  
"Kylina. Glad to be of help." He noticed her slight hesitation before she told him, but he was pleased she had.  
  
"Remy LeBeau, demoiselle. Thank you."  
  
"Watch your back, Remy." She said as she made to turn her back and walk away.  
  
"Wait a minute." He called out to her. "How did you-?"  
  
"You didn't think you're the only special one out there did you?" she grinned, "I can manipulate machinery with my mind so long as I know how they work. I changed the locks around so we'd have a few minutes to get away."  
  
"Do you need anyt'ing? Maybe a ride home perhaps?" he offered.  
  
"Just the reassurance that you won't beat yourself up over this. I heard what they were planning to do to you. They're no big loss to the world so no guilt okay? They would have destroyed you." She said that last part quietly and regarded him sadly.  
  
"Keep this with you, cherie." Gambit handed her the Queen of Diamonds. "Remy LeBeau is yours to call on should you need help."  
  
Kylina watched Remy head off into the night. This hadn't been a good idea, she'd almost lost her composure. But deep down inside even though it would have been easy to fall in love with him, she knew that he would grow to love another.  
  
She stared at the card in her hand, the pulled a heart- shaped locked from under her shirt. She punched a small hole in the top of the card with a pin, then threaded it through the chain. She wasn't able to part with that yet, no matter that she didn't ever expect to see him again.  
  
Although Remy wasn't totally lost to her yet, he had a rogue spirit. He would love someone with all his heart one day, and hopefully she would find one too. 


End file.
